2020 US Presidential election (Clinton vs Trump 2016)
The 2020 Presidential Election was held on November 7th, 2020. It was held between the Democratic nominee, incumbent President Hillary Clinton and the Republican nominee, former Governor of Florida Jeb Bush. Background Elected President in 2016, Hillary Clinton uses the same economic policies of her husband during his presidency, which allows the US economy to grow. The unemployment rate drops to 4 % in 2018.In 2017, President Clinton imposed sanction to Russia for his endorsment to Bachar al-Assad, the Syrian dictator. By arming the Syrian rebellion and sending a few troops to train the rebels, Clinton helps the rebellion to defeat all the Assad's forces and overthrow Bachar al-Assad. The arming of the Syrian rebellion and the paying of the weapons by the rebels also grows the US economy. In 2018, Al Zawahiri, leader of Al Qaeda is located in North Waziristan, Pakistan. President Clinton sends some military troops in place, resulting the killing of Zawahiri. Security and peace are restored in the region. But in 2019 the economy falls apart trying to pay for military forces in the Middle East causing a deep recession .Unemployment grows to 8%. A data breach reveals a secret white house arms deal with terrorist. According to a national poll in late 2019, approximately 40 % of the Americans approve the Clinton's presidential performance. Many people say she's doing worse of a job as President than Barack Obama. Democratic candidates *Hillary Clinton, President of the United States since 2017 (Nominee) Primaries With her great popularity, incumbent President Hillary Clinton meets no real opposition during the Democratic primaries and wins every state and almost all the delegates to win the nomination. She can focus early on the Presidential campaign. Republican candidates *Jeb Bush, Governor of Florida 1999-2007, Son of George H W Bush, Brother of George W. Bush (Nominee) *Marco Rubio, U.S. Senator from Florida since 2011 *Paul Ryan, U.S Representative from Wisconsin since 1999, 2012 Vice Presidential Nominee *Ted Cruz, U.S. Senator from Texas since 2013, Solicitor General of Texas 2003–2008 *Bobby Jindal, former Governor of Louisiana from 2008 to 2015, U.S. Representative from Louisiana 2005–2008 *Scott Walker, former Governor of Wisconsin from 2011 to 2019 Primaries Former Governor Jeb Bush decides to make another run for President, four years after losing the 2016 primaries in second position. His main challengers are Marco Rubio, Senator of Florida and organizer of the 2014 Immigration reform bill, Paul Ryan, Representative from Wisconsin and 2012 Vice Presidential Nominee, Ted Cruz, Senator of Texas, Bobby Jindal, former Governor of Louisiana and Scott Walker, former Governor of Wisconsin. Bush puts foward his record as governor. Bush and Rubio are the clear front runners in the 2020 primaries, because they both show strong leadership and they are both popular among the Hispanics. Jeb Bush wins the nomination with 1517 delegates, 34 states and 51 % of the popular vote against 730 delegates, 16 states and 40 % of the popular vote for Senator Rubio. He chooses Suzana Martinez, former Governor of New Mexico as his running mate to win more Hispanic votes. Campaign Clinton and Bush are campaining hard between June and September. They both make remember the legacies of each other's presidential dynasties. Jeb Bush promises to make america grow at a 4% rate and fight for education . For all Clinton's accomplishments, 43% of the Americans are supporting the incumbent President. On November 7th, Jeb Bush makes history by becoming the 3rd person in a family to be elected President . He is inaugurated on January 20th, 2021. Category:US Elections 2020 Category:Outdated Articles